Lovely Wishes
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!
1. Rules & Submission Sheet

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rules:

1.) I Do Not Accept Mary-Sues/Garys. I'm Sorry If This Sounds Too Frank, But I Do Not Care How Many Mary-Sue Tests You've Taken. If I Think It's Mary-Sue/Gary, Then I'm Sorry, But I Reserve The Right To Decline OCs.

2.) Though I Support The Actual People, I Do Not Write About Yaoi/Gays Or Yuri/Lesibians (The Exception Being A Girl With A Crush On Haruhi, NOT Knowing She's Actually A Girl). Or Lemons.

3.) Will I Write About Your OC's Happily Ever After? I'm Sorry But No. I Want To Write About The Girls' Of Ouran Who See The Host Club And Wish To Be With Their Host. I Will Write About History They've Had With That Host, Why They Like Them, And Try My Best To Make Them Sound As A Human And Wonderful As You Make Them. :)

4.) If You Write A Good OC In Chapter 1 And Someone Writes An Even Better One In Chapter 8, Then I'll Use The One In Chapter 8 Before Yours. As Long As It Is Not Mary-Sue, I Will Probably Use Yours. If I Don't, Don't Worry! You Have Unlimited Submissions!

5.) I Have Review Alerts. If You PM Me, You Get The Same Chance As Someone Who Submitted In A Review. I Prefer Reviews, And Will Only Accept PMs If You've Already Reviewed In Every Chapter And You Have Another OC To Send. But I'd Be Grateful If You Wrote It Down On Word Or Something, Saved It, And Then Waited To Submit It In The Next Chapter. I Prefer Reviews To PMs By A LOT.

6.) I Do Play Favorites; If You Give Me A Review For Every Chapter And You Sent An OC And It's Good, Then I'll Feel A Bigger Duty To Do A Chapter On One Of Your OCs. I Also Do Play Favorites With My Friends. And These Are Friends I've Known, And I've Met In Person. Not Online People Who've Messaged Me Once And Got A Nice Reply Back.

7.) No Emo People. I Don't Write About The Abused, Because Though They Are Out There, There Are Too Many Mary-Sues And Other FanFics With It. Plus, They Are Just A Hassle To Write. I Will Make Acceptations About Things Such As Hikaru And/Or Kaoru Bullying Your OC In Middle School Or Something Along Those Lines. Also, If Nekozawa Doesn't Cut Himself, I Sort Of Doubt Any One Else In That School Would Too. I Love Nekozawa As Much As The Next Girl, And Because Of That, I Refuse To Believe He Will Cut Himself.

8.) Transfer Students? Okay. Scholarship Students? Sure. People With Younger/Older Siblings At Ouran, And Are Just Visiting? Yeah. A Family That's Poor/Common And Just Has A Long Legacy? The School's Moto Is "Legacy First, Money Second" Isn't It? Sure, I'll Accept That Too. Other Girls Dressing Up As Guys? People, Haruhi Is Special To Me Because Of That. I Am Sorry, But I Just Do Not Think Another Girl At That Rich People School Will Cross-Dress.

9.) I Do Accept Males! Not As Yaoi/Gay (Read Rule #2) But As A Pairing With Haruhi.

10.) You Can Request About A 6 Year Old Having A Crush On Takashi, Darling! Or A College Graduate That Loves Honey! I'll Accept Anyone From 6 Years Old To 21.

11.) I'm Not The Most Popular Writer, But I Do Write Other Stories. This Is Just For Whenever I'm Stumped On Writing. I'll Try Not To Ignore It Though.

**12.) YOU MUST READ THE RULES TO SUBMIT AN OC.**

13.) If Your OC Is Funny, Like "Michele raised her fist up to the sky, cheering herself on and ignoring the awkward stares from fellow classmates. 'Right! Tomorrow, I WILL GO TO THE HOST CLUB!' The teacher sweat-dropped before asking timidly, 'Michele, if you don't mind, will you please sit in your chair instead of standing on top of it?'". Funny-ness Rocks Mountains, People. ;)

14.) Creativity And Originality Gives You Points. If You Come Up With Someone For Your OC To Have A Crush On That I Have Failed To Notice Or Isn't Popular, Then Good For You. Such As Your Male OC Loving One Of The Lobelia Girls (I Can Never Remember Their Names For The Life In Me =3=).

15.) I Reserve The Right To Decline OCs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Specialty: (What is your OC good at? What are their favorite classes? Talents?)

Family: (What do their parents do? Is it a single parent? Are they raised by a grandmother or uncle? Siblings? Cousins? Pets? Does not have to descriptive except for what their guardian does.)

Physical Appearance: (Be descriptive, please)

History: (Be descriptive, please)

Personality: (Include positive traits, fears, habits, quirks, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Host: (Only one, unless it's Hikaru AND Kaoru)

Dream:

Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as, but not limited to, that they're allergic to dairy)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

This Is My OC That I Will Use As An Example & In Chapter One.

Full Name: Kaylee Ann-Marie Kimball

Nickname(s): Kay, K.K. (Everyone calls her by her given name though)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Race: American-British

Specialty: (What is your OC good at? What are their favorite classes? Talents?) Kaylee is good at art and writing, her favorite classes are English Language Arts and Modern Literature, and her talent is her ability to debate, and debate well. ;)

Family: (What do their parents do? Is it a single parent? Are they raised by a grandmother or uncle? Siblings? Cousins? Pets? Does not have to descriptive except for what their guardian does.) Kaylee's father is a punk rock star in America, Justin Kimball though he is better known as the lead bass player in the band "Just In Time". Her mother is an Oscar-winning actress named Julia Hernandez-Kimball. She is presently in Italy filming for a series called "Crazy Horse". Her parents are constantly on the road and moving, and Kaylee is an only child (no pets). She was raised alone by the maids, butlers, and such in her home in London. Her favorite servant is her personal maid, an African-British named Jocelyn Humble who raised her as a nursemaid who she refers to as her Aunt Josie and family.

Physical Appearance: (Be descriptive, please) Kaylee has brown hair that ends at her mid-back and bangs that cover up her eyebrows. Her eyes are a deep blue color, her eyelashes are naturally long. She tans easily and has freckles. She is 6'2' and weighs 101 lbs.

History: (Be descriptive, please) Kaylee was born in Pomona, California in America in her father's hometown. She lived there until she was 3 when her mother got an audition in England for a film and she and her mother just stayed there until after the film. The two agreeing that the estate in England was better then the home in Pomona, her parents agreed to let her stay there. She's presently attending Ouran Academy because of its good record and her desire to go someplace where her parents aren't famous and to be her own person. She is in Class 1B in the Ouran High School.

Personality: (Include positive traits, fears, habits, quirks, etc.) Kaylee is a very upbeat, optimistic, and confident girl, earning these traits from her mother and father. She does get too carried away and doesn't often think her actions through, or of the consequences they might cause. She has a habit of humming and singing when walking through the halls and is afraid of heights. Strangely not on airplanes or roller coasters, just slow moving objects such as elevators and Ferris wheels.

Likes: Adeline rushes, England, Aunt Josie and the other servants, her friends/sisters (she calls her close friends her "unbiological sisters"), running, kites, chocolate ice cream, Arizona Green Tea, yellow cartoon/rubber ducks, dogs, star-gazing, Oreos, and poetry/reading.

Dislikes: Ferris wheels, elevators with glass walls, depressing people, learning foreign languages (because she says they're too hard to learn), math, gelato, rushing/hurrying, and most "idiotic, brainless, moronic, and just plain STUPID" boys.

Host: (Only one, unless it's Hikaru AND Kaoru, and then how often he/she goes like "Every Wednesday and Friday after-school") Kaoru Hitachiin; has never attended the Host Club "because most of the guys there aren't that appealing to be frank".

Dream: To become a famous poet/author

Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as, but not limited to, that they're allergic to dairy) She has dyslexia; which is where when she tries to read, the words "become alphabet soup".


	2. Stand Out: Kaylee Kimball: By Me

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Stand Out: Kaylee Kimball: By Me

**Summary Of Chapter:** Kaylee is very hard to not notice. Everyone knows that. She's loud, always smiling, and optimistic. But, the one person she likes, she can't help by tremble and become uncharacteristically silent. And now, her friends are determined to make him notice her as who she _really_ is.

**Paring:** One sided OC/Kaoru

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Stand Out" By Tevin Campbell

**Notes: **Kaylee is my own OC. I'm using her as an example of what I will do to your OC(s). ^^  
>(Also, Konosho is the same Konosho is the series. Just because I felt too lazy to write up a new OC just to be Kaylee's friend… XD)<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW, EVERYONE!" Kaylee waved enthusiastically to her servants

"Goodbye Mistress—" Kaylee coughed hysterically, trying to make a not-so-discreet point come across.

"…" They all sweat-dropped, "Goodbye… Kaylee."

Kaylee's sudden coughing fit suddenly over, she smiled widely as she raced out of the Western-Styled home. A home where she had to take a chunk of money out of her allowance, not only to bring herself and luggage, but to bring all her usual servants and their belongings as well.

She jumped over the door, not bothering to open it, as she landed in the cherry red car, smiling widely to her friend Konosho; her first friend she ever made in Japan. And though the two could easily get a limo or a chauffer, Konosho had just gotten her driver's license and Kaylee had convinced her to try to become independent with such an object.

"_What's the point of having something, if you don't USE IT? Drive that bloody Ferrari, darlin'! Now go get the keys and hit the gas!"_

The two laughing (Konosho had gotten her license more then 3 months ago and she had gotten used to the atmosphere she and Kaylee would create in it), Kaylee threw her arms up in the air, "THAT'S RIGHT WORLD! WE'RE UNBIOLOGICAL SISTERS, AND WE'RE GOING TO ROCK YA'!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I have rights!" Kaylee argued loudly in the middle of lunch

Konosho shrugged, smiling slightly at her "younger" sister's newest rant (Kaylee being born a month after her).

"I am an American AND British citizen! In America, we have a freedom of expression! How—HOW I ask you—can I express myself in-in…" She picked up her yellow dress, a school uniform for Ouran High School females, "In this yellow rubbish! Un-American, I tell you! Un-American, and-and Un-Eurpoean! UN-GLOBAL! No one should be forced to wear this ITCHY, DISGUSTING ARTICLE OF 'CLOTHING'!"

"That's too bad of a shame, Kaylee." Konosho shrugged, setting down a new teacup she had gotten in the mail from her boyfriend the day before as a souvenir from England, "You have to, and so far, you have, and you probably always will."

"I will boycott this! I-I'll wear the BOY'S uniform or something!"

"That would be most unlady-like, Kaylee!" Konosho argued gently, "We all have a duty, and this is one of ours."

"I'd rather be NAKED then wear—!" Konosho covered her mouth, her face red and obviously feeling awkward. With a shaky sigh, she whispered, "Not everyone here is as pure-minded as you, Kaylee. They may get the wrong idea, and you're my dearest 'sister'. I do not want anything unpleasant to happen to you do you under—KAYLEE!" Konosho took her hand away from the girl's mouth, Kaylee smirking victoriously that her "plan" had worked. ("Plan" meaning that she had just licked her friend's hand to get if off)

"Kaylee, that is disgusting!" Konosho scolded, trying to muffle a violent laughter

Sometimes Konosho felt like a mother around Kaylee. It had never taken much time for anyone to realize how she saw the world. It wasn't harmful, it was beautiful. Konosho always felt angry when she heard others talk about how "immature", "foolish", "irritatingly child-like" they thought Kaylee was. Kaylee was innocent, pure, and of course she was child-like! It was only as a child that you could see the world even the tiniest ways that Kaylee could.

Perhaps it was caused by her lack of parental bonding, thought Konosho, that had caused Kaylee to end up how she was? Konosho afterall had once seen the girl's father, however unexpected it was, come home. He had apparently been touring around China with the rest of his band (a punk rock band called "Just In Time", the name seeming cutely ironic to the scene in hindsight) and he had convinced them to let him slip away for a few hours to travel to Japan and see his daughter. Konosho had seen her father in the multiple posters of him and the band along with her mother's movie/TV series posters in Kaylee's room, but his face was always painted dead white with greasy-black markings, wearing full on leather, his hair styled as a Mohawk, and he'd be sticking his tongue out or something else disgusting. Often Konosho would wonder to herself what Kaylee's mother ever saw in him. But at that moment, his make-up was gone, as was his leather, and his hair was styled back down. His hair was chestnut brown and was messy, obviously uncombed, his eyes were a deep dark blue that one could only find in a color wheel. He was wearing a red and thin black striped t-shirt with a fake Aviator's jacket on with jeans and a pair of old ratty sneakers. His face was tan despite the white make-up she always saw him lather on and had countless freckles.

She realized, with a small smile, that Kaylee looked just like him; and that they were both beautiful.

The father named Justin rushed in, grabbing his 14 year old child into the air into a hug. The two were laughing and the atmosphere felt 5 times more home-like and casual. Konosho didn't feel awkward or anything of the sort. She felt like she was watching a movie, and with the audience, was completely enchanted by the familiar, almost reckless, pure energy the two gave off.

Kaylee's parents –or at least her father- were gone much, yes, but they weren't ever not there for her.

Konosho wondered if it was because she was raised by a nursemaid though, that she was this way. The nursemaid had been of African origin, but she had never been in Africa itself, being born and raised in the country-side of England. Her name was Jocelyn and she was a very pleasant woman. Her skin was like chocolate, warm and sweet, and her eyes were the same, both in color and spiritual feeling. She wore a pleasant smile, like she too was part of the audience, though it was as her screen was always paused on every beautifully enchanting moment she could find. Kaylee had been raised with her as her basic mother-figure, and even to the point where she considers her "Aunt Josie" family.

Was it the fact that she was just raised in England? No, that would be stereotypical and absurd.

Perhaps... it was just because Kaylee could be how she was, and therefore she was. It seemed much like the sort of thing that girl would answer her question with, afterall.

Konosho smiled, as if she was having a private joke, as she raised her teacup back to her lips while Kaylee continued her insanely loud rant.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Konosho swears she had only been gone for a minute.

JUST a minute.

To talk to her boyfriend in England…

…For about an hour…

…Maybe more…

But it hadn't been long enough for Kaylee to just break down! She was like a robot! Always same programming, no matter what! SHE WAS KAYLEE.

So, naturally, Konosho wanted to know who had made Kaylee go into a corner, trembling, and make them PAY.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_And ANOTHER THING Mr. Yamato, if that is your real name, I demand to know who exactly made YOU my math teacher!"_

"…_The school board." The elderly teacher sweat-dropped, the rest of the class silent with amused smiles. Kaylee was at it again, putting on a show, just like her parents always would._

"_I demand a right to choose my own teachers! Because I, for one," she held out her Interactive Math Notebook, filled with triangles, equations, and other scribbles, "UNDERSTAND SH*T OF THIS."_

_"...That's because you're dsylexic, Miss. Kimball. I'd be willing to help you understand better if you just came in after school..."_

_"Are you TRYING to destroy my social life 'MISTER Burns'? I am both an American AND British citizen! I demand rights!"_

_"..." Another seat-drop, "You're in Japan, Miss. Kimball..."_

_"And is THAT why you make this so-called 'math' so hard to understand! ARE YOU RACIST, MR. BURNS? Because I am HAPPY -no, I am PROUD- of my origins! And you should learn to respect that!"_

_"...Miss. Kimball, I do respect your origins, but it is not my fault if you do not understand-"_

_"YES IT IS! Which is why I demand the right for us to pick our own teachers! That way, I CAN UNDERSTAND THIS USELESS CR*P! Cr*p that I will NEVER have to use EVER again!"_

_"Miss. Kimball, I would be grateful if you did not use curses to replace the word 'math'-"_

**_"CR*P, CR*P, CR*PITY-CR*P!"_**

_Then, out of nowhere, a new voice entered the debate, and it was laughing. The entire classroom's heads turned to the open door, to find a male with auburn colored hair and gold-brown eyes dressed in the school's male High School uniform. His head was thrown back and his stomach was embraced by his arms, trying to calm himself down, yet he was unable, still laughing. Seeing the stares, and the one irritated one from Kaylee who was upset about someone interrupting her just when she was in her mojo, the teen straighten himself up, brushing away a tear of laughter from his face._

"_S-Sorry, it's just that… She's so cute and funny!"_

_Kaylee's face tried to be like stone, still irritated, but it was no use._

_She blushed. BRIGHT RED._

"_Wh-What's your name?" he asked, ignoring the stares of the classroom and teacher, and acting as if he had just met the girl of interest alone, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, freshman of class 1A."_

"_K-Kaylee. Kaylee Kimball… Fr-Freshman of class 1B…"_

"_Kaylee?" he smiled, reminding all strangely of a Cheshire Cat, "That's a pretty name. I'll have to remember it."_

_And just like that he was gone._

_And just like that, the class was silent and continued with their studies._

_And just like that… Kaylee was "broken".. And still blushing for "Kaoru"._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Finding out about the situation and that it had been a member of the Host Club, the very club that had helped her and you-know-who get back together, she smiled.

"That's wonderful Kaylee, Kaoru's your crush?"

"Is-Is not!" she argued, her face turning uncharacteristically red

"I'm glad for you, Kaylee!" she smiled widely before adding a smug smile as she helped her friend up, she added, "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

Her face still a faint pink, she responded timidly, "Uh, it-it's 3:12…"

"Great! Then we still have time to get you to the Host Club!" She stated, forcing Kaylee to run with her before she could object or fight (or at least, fight easily)

"_Wh-What? I-I refuse! I HAVE RIGHTS AS BOTH AN AMERICAN AND BRITISH CITIZEN...!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

See? No Kaoru ends up loving Kaylee! It's just Kaylee having a crush and Kaoru happening to meet her! I rather like how this turned out and I think it went rather smoothly. ^^

**Submit your OCs And Read & Review Please~! :D**


	3. Streetcorner Symphony: Toni Carroll: RR

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Streetcorner Symphony: Toni Carroll: By RisemboolRanger

**Summary Of Chapter:** Toni doesn't have any problems, it's that person who keeps drawing on her friend's desk that does! But... one thing leads to another, and now they're desk-messaging daily...

**Paring:** OC/Hikaru Flirts

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Streetcorner Symphony" By Rob Thomas

**Notes: **Toni Carroll was created by RisemboolRanger! Thank ya' for being the first OC-sender! You get a virtual cookie as a reward! XD  
>I hope you don't mind that I made everyone in middle school, not only are the uniforms cuter, but the following just seems like something Hikaru would do before he met Tamaki… Especially the teasingbullying of Kaylee, even I have to admit, it's pretty amusing. XD  
>This is dedicated to you and Toni! :D<strong><br>**Also, I added Kaylee 'cause, again, I'm too lazy to make a new OC. XDX  
>Read &amp; Review everyone! ;)<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"D*mn it!" Kaylee cursed as she glared at her desk, her second year of middle school, first week, and somebody was already angering her. MAJORLY.

Toni rolled her eyes as she walked towards her friend, the slightly younger girl (Kaylee) having a vein popping out her head as she raised an eraser from her pencil bag.

"What's up?" Toni asked with a slight smirk, she knew she wasn't supposed to be in this class. She was a grade higher in Ouran's Middle School Academy class 3A, Kaylee was in class 2B. The two had met when Kaylee had brought a frog she found in her backyard to school in elementary school, then she lost it, and Toni had found it for her. An odd first meeting, but it was one that created a strong meeting between the two (Kaylee apparently still had the frog to the extent of Toni's knowledge).

If Kaylee's looks could kill, then her glare would've killed everyone in Ouran, as she yelled childishly while pointing at the desk in angry accusation, "Someone keeps drawing on my desk!"

Toni sweat-dropped, "…That's it? Just erase it."

"They do it everyday!" she argued, "And I refuse to use my eraser anymore!" She held up her pink mechanical pencil, dressed with Hello Kitty stickers, the eraser on the tip gone, "Besides! My eraser's dead!"

"Then just tell them to stop." Toni shrugged, sighing at this rather stupid problem

"How? I have no idea whose doing it!"

Toni searched her memory, "Uh, I THINK there's a club here? Either that or they hold detention here… Either way, it could one of the members there. You could stay after-school and just ask—"

"I have RIGHTS! I am both an American and British citizen! I refuse to have to TELL the criminal-doodlists to stop when that should be common sense!"

Toni glared gently, before opening her hand, "Give me the stupid pencil."

Still continuing her rant, Kaylee gave her older friend the pencil as she continued, "I've even checked the other desks! It's just MINE that's being drawn on! How dare they! Are they racist of my heritage? Ha! I bet they're just jealous!"

Toni slipped into Kaylee's desk, looking at the doodles (which included mostly weird monsters, probably from some video game). She had to admit they were quiet good, but still, they were drawn in pretty thick lead. It probably would be annoying to keep having to erase it day after day…

Under the drawings Toni scribbled down, "Please stop drawing on my friend's desk."

Wordlessly, she gave Kaylee back her pencil, told her goodbye, and left the girl in Konosho's hands to deal with now.

Just as she left, she could hear Kaylee yell, "Tee! You graphited on my desk too!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day, Toni came into Kaylee and Konosho's class to see if the "criminal-doodlist" had stopped.

Instead, she found her old message erased and a new one in it's place, completed with three new monsters. One of them looking suspiciously like Browser from the video-game Mario.

_Why? It's fun to watch Kaylee blow up like that. Kinda cute too ;)_

She frowned at the message, feeling angry that the perpetrator was trying to bully her friend. And, plus, the person writing it sounded like they were a perv' in her opinion.

Kaylee rushed into the classroom just as Toni had finished erasing the new message, it thankfully not as pressed in as deeply as the drawings. She took out her bigger eraser and erased the drawings as well, Kaylee looking curiously over her shoulder.

Seeing that the drawings were still there and had been added to, Kaylee frowned. She frowned again when she watched Toni glare at her for her to fork over another pencil, apparently too lazy to get out her own now that Kaylee-The-Slave was here.

As Kaylee did as she was wordlessly told, she asked, "Are you desk-messaging now?"

Toni growled, "Apparently…"

"I don't get it!" Kaylee frowned deeper, "You asked them all nicely and stuff! They must be real jerks!"

Toni felt like saying they were, but instead rubbed her right eye instead, which was starting to twitch from the stress she was giving it, not wearing her glasses once again.

Instead of continuing her newest speech, she turned over so she was sitting in the desk in front of Toni and said, "Tee, you should wear your glasses. It wouldn't be any fun if Mr. Froggie (What? She got the stupid frog when she was 7!) got loose again and you couldn't help me find him!"

"I could probably hear him." Toni responded loosely as she continued harshly erasing the third monster out of the seven, the Hello Kitty pencil sitting on the desk, ignored for the moment.

"I don't care if you're hearing is as good as—as a hawk!"

Toni snickered as she muttered, "The expression is 'Eyes like a hawk'…"

"Hey! I'm dyslexic! I'm lucky that I got the hawk part right!" Kaylee huffed, unable to come with a better excuse apparently (unless it was about math, she didn't often use her dyslexia as an excuse).

But it was still true, about Toni's eyes. Her mother, a lecturer at the nearby college's, had lost her sense of sight due to her bad eyesight, loosing it almost completely in her 20's. The chance was rather large that the gene of that had passed down to Toni, seeing as she had to wear a very strong pair of bi-focal glasses, though she often "forgot" to wear them. They just all clashed with her outfits to be frank. Plus, a red-head girl with a mullet wearing a dark maroon-brown sailor uniform was already bad enough. Adding the glasses to the mix was just plain CRUEL.

Finally on the sixth monster, the Browser one, Kaylee continued her debate of whether or not Toni should wear her glasses.

"Besides! If you go blind, then who's going to put these criminals—" she put a finger on the untouched seventh monster, something that looked like a giant cyborg squid? Or it could be a 8-armed T-Rex…, Toni wasn't really sure, "—in their place? I can't do it, because then I'll just sock 'em and ask questions later!"

Toni laughed at this, the idea of Kaylee beating somebody down with words, sure, she could see that. Kaylee beating someone up with her fists? That was like seeing an elephant fly!

"You don't think I could? I would!" she stood up on the chair, "I'm an America citizen! It is one of my rights to bare arms!" she held up the Hello Kitty pencil like it was a sword, "And do you think that anyone drew on the Queen's desk? I think NOT! I should be given the same treatment, NO MORE DESK-DOODLES! WHO'S WITH ME?"

The classroom was silent.

Mostly because Kaylee and Toni were it's only occupants.

Kaylee sweat-dropped and continued on, "R-Right! I shouldn't have to deal with this treatment! I am both an American AND British citizen afterall! I demand my rights!"

Toni snickered as she picked up the discarded Hello Kitty pencil, the drawings now erased. Seeing this Kaylee immediately sat down, an excited puppy-like look on her face, "Woof? What'ca gonna' write?"

Toni shrugged as she scribbled down, covering it up with her arm so Kaylee couldn't read over her shoulder (which Kaylee pouted to), _You think Kaylee's cute? Then you'll need a map, 'cause if you ever saw me, you'd keep getting lost in my eyes. ;)  
>But seriously, stop the drawings. Or at least do it lighter. You're damaging school property. X[<em>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hikaru chuckled, so far, because of his and Kaoru's inability to stay focused in class (and that they were "bullying" other girls) they were given a month's worth of detention, which had been held in class 2B.

Kaoru looked over Hikaru's shoulder, smirking as he whispered, "Desk-messaging someone? Kaylee?"

Hikaru smirked as he whispered back, "No, this is someone new… I don't know who yet though…"

"Wanna' find out?"

"Maybe later, Kaoru, this is too much fun right now."

Kaoru shrugged, understanding. Most things were boring, they didn't want anything fun to get boring until the last possible second.

"Hey, she flirted with you…!" Kaoru realized with a chuckle

"Yup, like I said…"

_Oooh, is that a challenge I hear? 'Cause I can't tell if that sound in the background is canon fire,…_

"She's someone new.." He smirked as he began drawing more hard-core doodles on the desk. As much fun as this new girl was, it was still fun to watch Kaylee blow up over these things.

…_or could it be that it's that my heart pounding?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope You All Enjoyed, Espcially You Ranger! ;D

**Submit Your OCs & Read And Review Please~! :D**


	4. I'd Lie: Jasmine Winters: Tbonechick2011

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** I'd Lie: Jazzy Winters: By Tbonechick2011

**Summary Of Chapter:** Jasmine Winters is a quiet sort of girl, so, when she meets Mori—a boy she only knows just a little more then the name of … Well, she didn't mind that she saw him again, it's the manner in HOW she saw him again that she minds!

**Paring:** One-sided OC/Mori

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift

**Notes: **Jasmine Elaine Winters was created by Tbonechick2011! Good job girl, and no, she doesn't seem Mary-Sue in the slightest. ^^ My only complaints was that you didn't say how often she went to the Host Club (so I guessed never) and what grade she was in (so I put her in class 1B, same as Kaylee), also by her personality, I inferred she'd be the type to add "chan" at the end of her friend's names and give the respectful "senpai" at the end of elder classmates names. Kaylee, unfortunately, does not. Let's hope no one takes offense to that in the future… XD  
>Also, I added that dance scene, I just thought it'd be more interesting that way. Personally, I liked it. :)<p>

And to everyone, because I'm too lazy, I'll probably make your OCs friends with Kaylee if it seems right. If not, then I'll create a new one by my own decision. But chances are, you'll see more of Kaylee. Sorry~ XD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"H-Hey look, Konosho! It's Jazzy! Go take her instead! She likes Mori and she's never gone to the Host Club!"

"Jazzy's" head shot up, "Wh-What!"

She looked at Kaylee who was being dragged by Konosho, Kaylee being dragged by her feet she realized with a sweat-drop. Apparently Konosho was feeling powerful today, because she glared stars at the black haired girl through the open door of the library, demanding to come along and to argue meant death.

Jazzy sweat-dropped as she held up her hands in surrender, "I-I don't like anyone in the H-Host Club! Hon-Honest, Konosho-chan…! Th-There's no need—"

In mere minutes, Konosho was dragging both girls by the feet to the Host Club. Clutching her books and other objects she had been using in the school's second library, she looked at Kaylee (who was now calmly tapping the floor as she waited for them to reach their destination), "Kaylee-chan! Do something!"

"You don't think I've already tried, Jazzy? Our sister (AKA Konosho) has been ignoring me and my rights all day!"

Konosho turned, her bottom lip stuck out, "That's only because you abandoned me yesterday!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO FORCE ME THERE AGAINST MY WILL… AGAIN!"

"Eh?" Jazz cocked her head, confused, until Konosho explained with a smile, "Kaylee likes Kaoru~"

"D-DO NOT!" Kaylee argued, hitting the ground painfully loud with her fists, "I told you! He interrupted my heated debate ("Heated? You were the only one really talking…" Jasmine sweat-dropped) with Mr. Yamata! It was very serious and he LAUGHED! And-And then!" she looked at Jazz, "Konosho tried to force me to go to the Host Club against my will! So I ran away! She's been trying to kidnap me ALL WEEK! And last week too! I kept telling her, most guys there, to be frank, don't interest me! They're either weird or creepy!"

Konosho smiled smugly, "MOST~"

Turning red at her typo, she hit the ground again like a 5 year-old child throwing a tantrum, "SHUUUUT UUUP!"

This argument continued until Konosho decided to ignore her again, causing the girls being dragged to go silent, now bored.

"Why'd you have to drag ME into this, Kaylee-chan?" Jazz sighed

Kaylee turned her blue eyes to her momentarily, "If I have to go through this torture, I shouldn't have to do it alone!"

"Konosho-chan's with you!"

"So? Besides, you like Mori and haven't gone to the Host Club yet."

Jasmine turned red, "I-I do not like Mori-senpai in that manner!"

"SURE ya' don't~" Kaylee smiled evilly, "If you don't why don't you let me…" she suddenly grabbed a leather-bound notebook from Jasmine's pile of disorganized books, "See what's inside this~? Love poems? Stalker pictures of Mori? Oooh~ All the possibilities you could have hidden in here!"

"G-Give that back…!" Jasmine ordered feverishly as she tried to vainly to grab it back from her friend

Kaylee laughed as she held it just out of Jazzy's reach, or at least, until Konosho dropped the two's legs once they reached a large pair of pink doors belonging to Music Room #3.

Almost immediately, both girls tried to run.

And almost immediately, Konosho grabbed them both by their collars with one hand, opening the double doors with her free one. Though both victims—I mean guests—stopped struggling when they were sent into a momentary trance by a sudden pretty flow of red rose petals…

"Welcome to the Host Club~" seven males said in unison

And then, the two girls snapped out of it and tried to run away again.

"This… is… quiet a l-lovely first… first impression you're b-both making… is-n't it…!" Konosho groaned as she tried to hold them back

The Host Club sweat-dropped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She supposed the problem started when she was 12 and her older brother had taken a passion in Kendo, which was taking place in Japan. He has won second place in the Championships, loosing to Mori Takashi and some kid from Hong Kong, still he was invited to the Champions Dinner, and his mother, father, and Jasmine had been invited as well of course.

Jasmine had been dressed in a flowing white dress with white frills, a simple design of light color shades theme that her mother had bought from the Hitachiin Spring Collection. To be frank, the dress was quiet itchy… But she kept it on and tried her best not to fidget, if she did, then it wouldn't be counted as very lady-like. Her hair was laid down in waves, a headband of a braid going across her head and then down her back, ending a quarter before her laid-out hair did. Her mother had convinced her to put on this earth color scheme of makeup that although looked natural and light, felt really thick against her skin.

She wasn't going to complain though. This was about her big brother, not her.

So, when her brother brought some younger guy she recognized to be the first-place winner, Mori Takashi, she turned red as her older brother convinced the two to dance.

In which Jasmine Elaine Winters immediately refused and Mori had sweat-dropped, stating wordlessly that he could already foretell this would feel awkward…

_"Come on' you two! It'll be fun!" he smiled widely_

And that was how she ended up first meeting Mori-senpai, the two silently dancing to the Waltz as she kept staring down at her feet, trying her best to remember the steps and not step on her partner's feet. The two only stopping when the cooks revealed a new centerpiece, a fountain that rained multi-colored water, creating a shower of rainbows. Immediately, Jasmine was enchanted, her eyes wide and her mouth open in an amazed smile…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That was almost 5 years ago though, when Jazzy was eleven. It hadn't been up until recent that she had moved to Japan with her uncle. Her parents didn't love each other as much as they loved their family, which was the only reason why the two were really together… Then, Jazzy had brought up the idea that she could move to Japan with her uncle for a while. They blew up with the idea, but with Jazzy's favorite older bro' already off to college, she wanted an adventure that could be counted as equals –if not greater- then his. So she convinced them to allow her to go and her uncle was more then happy to have his niece live with him.

And that's how she ended up at Ouran.

She had met Kaylee when she had gone to the office to get her schedule and Kaylee was there arguing with one of the workers about her rights as both an American and British citizen. When she had briefly interrupted them to get her said schedule, Kaylee had ordered for her to place her voice in her "heated" argument with the teacher. After hearing both sides of the story, she sided with Kaylee, which automatically made the girl like her. Then, finding out they were both in class 1B, Kaylee had been more then happy to be her first new friend in Japan.

And that's she ended up HERE.

"You can't do this!" Kaylee yelled as she tried more frantically to run away, "I have rights! I am both an American and British citizen I'll have you know! I DEMAND MY RIGHTS!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She had blushed immensely when she noticed that Mori-senpai, the same boy she could clearly remember dancing with, had been enrolled at the same school. Seeing this, Kaylee had teased her mercilessly about it, trying to find any evidence that Jasmine liked the silent man.

Though she had not, Kaylee refused to accept defeat and continued teasing her about it.

The next time she had officially met Mori-senpai was when she had asked if she could help out in the library, wanting some extra high-school points so she'd get to the graduation goal faster. She had been putting abandoned books back in their place and there was this one book that belonged in the As… and she…just… could NOT reach the stupid shelf! Even standing up on a chair didn't allow her to reach the blasted thing!

Then, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and lift her up, she looked down with a blush to see it was Mori-senpai, a cute blonde child with a pink rabbit toy next to him.

"…_Here." The taller one of the pair said simply_

_Remembering her task with a blush, she quickly placed the book in its proper section, and Mori-senpai put her back down on the chair. _

_The younger boy spoke, "Hello! My name's Honey-senpai ("Sen-Senpai?" she asked the supposed "child")! And this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori-senpai! We were wondering if we could help you!"_

'_The-They probably need the points too…' Jasmine thought with a slight blush, she bowed her head and thanked them respectfully for helping her, "M-My name is Jasmine Elaine Winters!"_

"_Okay, thank you Jazzy-chan!"_

_For most of the remaining hour, they had all helped each other (translating to Mori-senpai picking up Honey-senpai and "Jazzy-chan" to reach the really tall shelves). _

_Once they were done though, Honey-senpai (who she learned was not only Mori-senpai's cousin but also a third-year along with Mori)._

"_Thank you for letting us help you, Jazzy-chan!"_

"_Letting you… letting you help m-me…?"_

"_Yeah! Takashi saw you struggling to put the books away, and he thought we should be gentlemen like Tama-chan always says and help you!"_

"…_Yeah."_

_Jasmine turned red again as she threw her head back down in a respectful bow, "I-I didn't realize… Th-Thank you! Thank you, M-Mori-senpai!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Do not worry princesses," an older blonde with violet eyes comforted, "We are respectful gentlemen, we would not dare to even think—"

"Don't listen to him Jazzy! Only weird perverts call girls they don't know 'princesses'! EVERYTHING WEIRD PERVERTS SAY IS A LIE!"

Jazzy watched with a sweat-drop as the older blonde (who she found out was Tamaki Souh of class 2A) went into a little emo-corner to grow mushrooms.

The two Hitachiin twins behind them burst out laughing as they sang, "Tamaki's a weird perv'! Tamaki's a weird perv'!"

"Am not! Am not!" Tamaki argued

Jasmine quickly realized as she saw Kaylee turn red and try to run faster that one of the twins was probably Kaoru…

"Jazzy-chan…?" she heard a familiar voice say

Jasmine looked down to see, the one and only Honey-senapi. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed his face was dirty with cake.

"H-Hi Honey-senapi." She waved shyly; she always loved children, even older boys who just looked like them…

The older boy's eyes lit up, "JAZZY-CHAN! Hey! Takashi! Look, look! Jazzy-chan's here!"

"…Ah."

She saw with a widespread blush that Mori-senpai was here.

And then she too tried to run away with Kaylee.

Again, the Host Club, with the exception of Tamaki and the twins, sweat-dropped.

Then, one of the twins –it was impossible to tell who was who- stopped taunting Tamaki-senpai and walked over to Jazzy's fellow victim, snapping his fingers in realization, "Oh! You're Kaylee Kimball of class 1B!"

"NO I'M NOOOOOOT!" Kaylee corrected as she tried to run away faster, creating smoke as she vainly continued to try to run

"Kaylee!" Konosho scolded as she tried harder to hold the brunette back

"Wow! Konosho-chan is really strong!" Honey-senpai complimented with big eyes, ignoring the fact that he was probably stronger…

"I HAVE RIGHTS! I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED THIS INSTANT!" Kaylee ordered

Kaoru smirked, chuckling, before his twin (She presumed this to be Hikaru) draped his arm over his brother's shoulder, "Well, most of our customers are gone right now… How 'bout some fun~?"

"Let's play the Which-One's-Hikaru games~!" the sang in unison

"I DON' WANNA'!" Kaylee ordered, "Konosho, let me go NOW!"

"I-I don't w-want to play either, Konosho! Please release us!"

"No…!" Konosho frowned, "Y-You two are being im-imature!"

Jazzy and Kaylee both wordlessly decided that if they ever got out of this alive, they'd murder Konosho together.

"WE DON'T CARE!"

Before they had a chance to elaborate further why they didn't want to play, some brown-haired, brown-eyed boy spoke up (Haruhi Fujioka, Jazzy later remembered), "If they don't want to be here, Konosho-chan, they shouldn't have to."

"WE DON'T CARE~" the twins mimicked as they picked up the two girls fireman style

"You two hoodlums!" Tamaki argued, "If these two princesses—"

"Ew! Get away from me you weird pervert!" Kaylee ordered, struggling more fiercely, her comment forcing Tamaki back into his emo-corner

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru. CAN I GO NOW?" Kaylee yelled, throwing her arms around like a child throwing a temper-tantrum, which she had been doing ever since Konosho left (Apparently she was late for some meeting with one of her parent's business partners, which Kaylee quickly accused her of lying so she could leave her with these "complete strangers"… Konosho didn't reply and just ran off.)

The twins looked at each other confused, "What makes you say I'M Hikaru?"

"'Cause I have this weird aura of dislike towards you." Kaylee responded smartly, before holding up her foot, which was chained to the ground, "NOW I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED!"

The twins sweat-dropped at her answer, obviously not telling her something (for those of you who remember, Hikaru would draw on her desk a lot), before Haruhi sighed next to Kaylee, "Come on' guys. Kaylee-chan won, let her go."

"…I won? YAY! Let's play again!"

Kaylee was promptly ignored as the twins and Haruhi fought over "her freedom". As was Jazzy, who was being silent as she tried to study some more for her history test, thankfully the twins had not stripped her of her books.

"What'cha doing, Jazzy-chan?" Honey-senpai asked, eating some cake as he did so

"I'm studying for my history test, Honey-senpai…" she responded slowly as she transferred information from the books into her notebook

"Oh, you must be really smart Jazzy-chan, since you have all those big textbooks!"

Jazzy's cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment, but not as much as when Mori-senpai added, "…Yeah."

"W-Well, I-I have honors classes…" Jazzy explained with an audible gulp, "An-And…"

The rest of the evening continued with "Which one is Hikaru?" games (most of which Kaylee won due to "the odd dislikable aura I feel for Hikaru…") and trading of notes from the third years, Honey and Mori-senpai, and Jasmine Winters.

Who kept wishing that Mori-senpai wouldn't remember that awkward night they danced together with underneath the beautiful rainbow fountain…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope Everyone Liked This, Especially You Tbonechick2011! ^^

**Submit Your OCs & Read And Review Please~! :D**


	5. Beautiful To Me: Deanna Cooper: MCM

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Beautiful To Me: Deanna Cooper: By MintCookieMonsterr

**Summary Of Chapter:** Deanna is visiting her cousin for Christmas break, but things start to go… well, she isn't sure "wrong" is the right word… I mean, after all, like FIVE hot guys broke into their house!

**Paring:** One-sided OC/Kyoya (along with Kaoru & Hikaru sexually harassing Kaylee)  
>(Bad Hitachiins… Bad… Bad writer, who made it happen… XDX)<p>

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Beautiful To Me" By Jump 5

**Notes: **Also, I hope you (MintCookieMonsterr) don't mind that I made Deanna and Kaylee cousins. They just seemed like they would be in my mind… XD  
>I'm sorry Deanna managed to become a bit OOC, I swear I didn't mean too…! But I liked it this way too 'cause it seemed like a good story idea and I liked it.. ^^"<br>I also wasn't sure if she attended Ouran or if her mother used their money for mansions and stuff, so I guessed "no" on both. But I'm in a Christmas mood (Phooy with Thanksgiving turkeys! GIMME' SANTA! 8D), so, personally, I liked it better this way.. XD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Deanna fidgeted in the airplane seat, being given a ticket by her mother to go over to visit her cousin, Kaylee, her mom having lectured her brother (Kaylee's father) about how selfish it was for him and his wife to not be spending Christmas with their only daughter, even though she was in Japan, the family always made time to spend Christmas together, and this was Kaylee's first with only her servants. ("But I have a gig in New York! It's for the president's son's birthday, Layla! An-And Julia has been asked to meet with the Grand Duchess of England—" "You're so selfish! UGH! I can't believe YOU'RE my little brother!").

"Ohmigawd, Dee-dee! Over here!" Kaylee waved frantically, dressed comfortably in these new fashions Deanna had only seen models wearing. Though the outfits looked pretty on her cuz', she wouldn't feel comfortable wearing them herself (preferring funny t-shirt and magic-marker stained jeans with sneakers any day), so she felt oddly thankful to her mother for not using her money from her famous book series, "Bad Fate", to buy such expensive things.

Deanna waved back, the two cousins running to each other to collide in a hug. Just as the younger (Deanna, who was 13 years old compared to Kaylee's 15) was about to go get her luggage, she realized with a sweat-drop that 3 butlers were already retrieving her 3 bags of luggage (not counting her backpack she was wearing).

"Come on! I want to show you ALL of Japan! You'll just LOVE my house! We have it all to ourselves!"

'Not counting the other 100 or so servants…' Deanna thought with a sweat-drop as Kaylee led her to the white limo outside, littered beautifully with snowflakes.

So, naturally, Deanna convinced Kaylee to stay at the airport as they threw snowballs, made snow angels, and even a two-ball snowman—before they got kicked out by some security guy that Kaylee gave the one-finger salute yelling, "YOU HAVE NO CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, MISTER! PEOPLE LIKE YOU GIVE JAPANESE-CHRISTMAS A BAD NAME! I DEMAND OUR AMERICAN RIGHTS!"

…**5 Happy Meals, 3 Starbucks, and 35,000,000 Bathroom Breaks Later…**

Deanna stared wide-eyed at the giant white mansion, stammering slightly, "Y-You LIVE here, Kay?" (a nickname she decided to give her kin)

"Well yeah, I don't see any other house with my address!" Kaylee laughed, "Come on in, Billy, Alfred, and Troy are getting your bags!"

Again, Deanna stopped to stare in awe when she saw the inside of the house. All she could see was 3 rooms in the GIANT house and ONE room had -not one, two, or even three- BUT FIVE FLIPPIN' CHANDELIERS. She had a Christmas tree about 20 feet tall in every room ("What? All of the servants deserve presents too! It's part of the unwritten rights of Christmas!" "…Aren't any of them Jewish?" "…Maybe… But they still get Christmas presents! AND KWANZA!" "Kay, it's HANUKAH." "…HAHAHA! I-I KNEW THAT! PSH!")

But she stopped when she looked into the room that they'd be sharing, seeing a tree about 6 feet tall, undecorated. A box of random decorations, popcorn with string, and a large star in the front. Deanna looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Merry-2-and-a-half-week-early-Christmas! I thought, since that you weren't going to be home for Christmas at your own house, that you might like to at least decorate your own tree!"

naturally, there was a corny little hugging scene that I don't feel like mentioning. It included hugs, Santa Claus, several curses as Kaylee kept pricking her finger when trying to connect the popcorn on a string ("Curse you commoner traditions!" Kaylee grumbled as she sucked on her index finger), and about fifty band-aids... And in case you were wondering, there were no servants, and Deanna didn't need a band-aid.

"How the heck can you prick your ELBOW?" Deanna asked as she placed a band-aid on Kaylee's newest battle scar against the so far victorious popcorn and needle.

"I don't know! Ask the f*cking needl—OW! D*MN YOU NEEDLE! I HAVE RIGHTS!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kaylee was in semi-familiar territory with Christmas traditions, her family doing some of them, but most of them were unfamiliar to her. So she had apparently Google-d the information she had, put it on a list, and that was why they were doing all these things. The information about having to GOOGLE the classic traditions made Deanna sweat-drop ("… Aren't they all obvious? You know, hanging the stockings and stuff?").

So, because of that, Deanna thought the five males she found at the door were part of the list, so, she let them inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Kaylee screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the males

"We were bored~" The twins said in unison

"You said that your cousin was visiting you for Christmas, Kay-chan! So we thought we'd drop by and visit too!" the youngest one chirped up, holding a pink stuffed rabbit, the two wearing identical Santa hats

"…Yeah."

Kaylee glared at the last male visiting, one with black hair and glasses, in which he responded coolly as he readjusted his said bi-focals, "Don't ask me, I was dragged into this."

Mostly glaring at the twins she yelled with a finger pointed at the door, "GO HOME!"

"Nah!" the twins smirked as they draped both of their arms around her, Deanna noticied with a raised eyebrow that she was trying her best not to blush, "Hey, let's play 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

Deanna expected her elder cuz' to screech at them to get out again, but instead Kaylee gave an almost puppy-look and smiled widely, "Woof?"

"Kay, I thought you were going to kick them out!" Deanna sighed

The twins looked back down at Kaylee, "'Kay'?"

The one of the left smirked, "That's a cute nickname~"

Kaylee quickly escaped their grapes, her puppy face gone, as she tried to escape their grasps once again, "NO! G-Get out!"

"But we just got here~"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!"

"WE DON'T CARE~" the twins mimicked as they both sat back down on the couch

"GAH! Fine! Stay! See if I care…!" Kaylee muttered before adding sternly, "You know! In America, it's against the law to board people the owner doesn't want to board! It's part of the Constitution! IT'S PART OF MY RIGHTS!" The twins simply snickered at this as Kaylee continued in her rant about her rights about how they better get out now.

"She is always on the bridge of pitiful, entertaining, amusing, and annoying to watch…" the glasses-boy (who Deanna was next to) sighed as his glasses shined from the light

"Uh, exactly who ARE you people?" Deanna asked, crossing her arms

"Well, we're members of the Ouran High School Host Club—"

"My cousin's school, okay."

"We're missing our Princely and our Natural Rookie types though, Tamaki is with his Grandmother and father, already too far to call on, and Haruhi is at her home and refused to come."

"…That makes sense." Deanna sweat-dropped

"But personally, I am Kyoya Ootori, and you are?"

"I'm Deanna Cooper—"

"Your mother is Layla Cooper is she not? Author of the famed series, 'Bad Fate'?"

Deanna smiled widely at the mention of her mother, "Yeah! It's my dream to write just like her!"

"Is it now?" his glasses shined

"Uh-huh! I write a lot already, but I really, really wish I could be like her! I mean, my plots need be worked out a bit more –especially my mysteries- but I can come up with pretty original characters!"

"Is that so? Intersting, Miss. Deanna."

Deanna nodded happily, a wide smile on her face now—

Which quickly disappeared when she noticed her cousin being dragged away by the twins.

"Who are they?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, it has been rumored Miss. Kaylee is in favor of Kaoru. Apparently she can tell the two apart."

"Really? I can't… Where are they taking her?"

"Probably to the kitchen. I believe I heard them saying something about making gingerbread houses. It seems your cousin isn't in favor."

"Aw! I HATE cooking!" Deanna rushed to help her cousin, hoping that if she did she could miss out on this chore

The twins and her had an intense staring contest while they tried to release/hold their victim.

In a manner of minutes, Deanna was in front of a tray holding her gingerbread house's walls and roof. Apparently, the twins thought this to become a new game with 2 teams of 2 and one team of 3. The prize would be whatever was in some "Mystery Box". But, still, unfortunately for Kaylee, the said twins had decided on the teams.

Team One: Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai

Team Two: Deanna and Kyoya

Guess who was part of the threesome?

(If you guessed Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost— YOU ARE WRONG! NO VIRTIUAL COOKIE FOR YOU!)

Team Three: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kaylee.

Naturally, this sparked up a debate over rights, and somehow ended with Kaylee being coated with flour (apparently gravity activated it's fall) and icing.

Either way, Deanna was -laughingly- grateful for being paired up with Kyoya.

"I HATE COOKING!" Kaylee stuck her bottom lip out comically, her face red with shined neon against her now pitch white appearance. One of the twins continued laughing, the other snickering as he helped Kaylee clean off with a wet towel. Meanwhile, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were making a perfect gingerbread house (unless you counted the decreasing amount of candy and icing…), already more then half done.

Deanna laughed at her cousin, earning her a pout, as she and Kyoya continued gluing/icing the walls and roof of their gingerbread house.

"If you do not mind, Deanna, would you please concentrate on our task?" Kyoya frowned sternly

Deanna turned her head and frowned, already feeling (though not scared of) the threatening aura telling her that her disobedience and cause of them to lose this game meant death. ('He's a bit of Shadow Kind, isn't he?' Deanna thought to herself quietly)

She kept turning her head though sometimes when she noticed her cousin continuously being clumsy in the kitchen, her actions (such as squirting icing in her face while trying to figure out why it wouldn't come out) earning her a bit of sexual harassment from the twins (after wiping her face with another towel, one of them walked up and licked the dot of icing off the tip of her nose), making her cousin fume, her red-beat face telling people the opposite of her words ('She's in denial~' Deanna giggled). But just as quickly as she had gotten distracted, she went back to work, like a slave to her new Shadow King (a nickname she believed she came up with, thinking it was quite clever).

"No, you're putting too much there." Kyoya scolded, as he put her arms around her to readjust her aim, "We need more over here, we have enough there." He sighed, ignorant to Deanna's red cheeks at his body position, "I swear, your idiotic incompetence is what's going to make us lose..."

"Well sor-ry," Deanna pouted, making a pair of fish lips, "Why are you all Shadow King all of a sudden?"

Kyoya's glasses glared, "What did you say?"

"I-I said," Deanna spoke bravely, the other two teams watching her with wide eyes, "Why are you all Shadow King all of a sudden? I mean, there's no reason for it!"

"Your cousin is a Deadman." The twins whispered

"Uh-oh, poor Dee-dee-chan…"

"…Yeah."

Kyoya's grip tightened momentarily, before it released and then he gave out a two-faced smile, which was completely off with what Deanna had learned so far about his personality.

"Oh really, Miss. Deanna? I apologize~"

Deanna glared softly, again speaking bravely, "…Okay, who are you and what have you done to Kyoya?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Deanna looked with a raised eyebrow to her cousin, who by the fact that she was the only person with a not-pale face (and she'd been dipped in flour not too long ago!), looking at everyone curiously, she could already tell that she didn't know Kyoya any better –if not less- then she did.

Deanna shrugged off her teammates hands and continued working, Kyoya silent and unhelping with a knowing smirk on his face…

One that belonged to the, one and only, Shadow King.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Naturally, Deanna and Kyoya won the gingerbread contest. So, because she did all of the work after Kyoya decided to stop helping, she automatically decided that SHE'D get to grab the little green and red present and unwrapped it frantically before Kyoya could stop her, after all, he seemed like an awful stick in the mud..

She stared at the little "present" in the middle of the box.

"What the heck…" she mumbled as she held up a thing bunchlette of a green plant with exactly 3 berries attachted to it.

Her eyes widened when she felt a set of lips pressed on her's, the mouth smirking. Her expression still did not change when Kyoya had taken his mouth off of her's, a clear supioror smirk dancing upon his lips.

"…It was mistletoe." Hikaru (she learned quickly that it seemed to be Hikaru who was rude, or at least he was more then Kaoru) shrugged, "We were planning on using it on Kaylee—"

"HEY!"

"We weren't going to kiss you!" the same twin argued, "We were going to make you kiss someone else! …Not that it matters anymore, Kyoya ruined the surprise." He stuck his tongue out, annoyed

As the two continued arguing about how much of a jerk Hikaru was or how it was going to be just a joke, everyone glued their eyes on the argument, paying no attention to the Shadow King at his best.

"You EVER try do something like that again…" he whispered, leaving the trail of the end to his victim's imagination

Deanna managed a shaky smirk, "Which I will, Shadow King~"

She had to admit, it was kind of fun challenging "his Highness".

Because, in her own right, Deanna was an absolute queen~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope Everyone Liked This, Especially You MintCookieMonsterr! ^^

Submit Your OCs & Read And Review Please~! :D 


	6. Mary's Song:Freeda McDales:SoulGlutton98

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Mary's Song: Freeda McDales: By SoulGlutton98

**Summary Of Chapter: **Freeda has been friends with Kaylee ever since they were really young. The two have seen each other in the best and worst of times. And even though Kaylee is there to hear it (sorta) Freeda is willing to finally explain her odd(?) relationship with the girl... and in front of her crush as well!

**Paring:** One-sided OC/Haruhi

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Mary's Song" By Taylor Swift (Because the sound reminded me of Haruhi & Freeda and the lyrics reminded me of Kaylee & Freeda :D)

**Notes: **(To SoulGlutton98:) Thank you for your OC hun'! XD I hope you don't mind but I imaged that since Kaylee & Freeda had known each other for so long, Freeda would feel a big sister/mother hen responsibility towards her. I also hope you liked the title I gave her, Icy Blue. I'm not sure if I did very well with this, but if you like, I can redo it… ^^"" THIS IS TRIBUTED TO YOU & FREEDA EITHER WAY! :D  
>(Also! Congrats on me being able to fit your whole username in the chapter-box-thing! ;u;)<p>

(To Everyone:) Uh, sorry about my absence. I was busy during Thanksgiving break and before that I was reading Reader/Character stories on Quizilla and going all oAo on them… XD"  
>I will try to commit myself to doing more of this, but remember, I do have other stories (…Mostly just "Time Knows No Bounds" which is an Inuyasha KogaOC fic that was originally a one-shot but I kept getting sent/spammed with requests for me to continue and-and BLAH. XDX) and this is for when I am either story-less or procrastinating! ^^"  
>I hope you all enjoy Freeda McDales, created by SoulGlutton 98 :D<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I don't wanna…! It's against my rights…!" Kaylee whined, being dragged by the collar back into the infamous/famous (depends on your perspective, really) place she hates

"No, it's not." Freeda smirked, "It's against your rights to go against your will, and you aren't trying to oppose going to the Host Club with me."

"But I got a quiz!"

"For what?"

"Math! Tomorrow! Must STUDY!"

Freeda stopped walking, raising an eyebrow, "I have the same class as you, _baka_ (polite term for "stupid/idiot") (…Anyone care to explain to me how on Earth is there a POLITE insult?). And I know we don't have a math quiz tomorrow. Psh, you're starting to get rusty with your excuses, Kaylee."

Kaylee pouted a pair of fish-lips, "…I'm not rusty… I'm just sleepy…"

Freeda looked back at her, "How's that now?"

"THOSE STUPID HITACHIINS BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN!"

"Psh." Freeda snickered as she continued walking, "You really need to update your security system them. Or at least move your house key AWAY FROM THE WELCOME MAT."

In reply, Kaylee yawned loudly, her eyes drooping, "Sh-Shut up, Free…"

To most, it wasn't that surprising that Icy Blue Freeda and Righteous Kaylee were friends. They both supported their rights, debated VERY well…

But, those close to the two wonder how on earth the two met. They were so different… Freeda dyed her hair blue and wears the male High School uniform to promote sexual equality (though her obvious curves made it clear she was a female, so no, she wasn't pretending to be a male). Kaylee wanted to promote the same, but mostly because she hated the uniform 'cause it was itchy and uncomfortable. Freeda did peaceful (more or less) protests, Kaylee would go right up to the person in charge and slap them. Freeda never forgot a single right and Kaylee could be easily distracted and drop the subject right then and there. Freeda learned and respected the Japanese culture, adding the respectful "chans", "senpais", etc. Kaylee though loved Japan as well, didn't use the same signs of respect, stating that "I refuse to add sufixs to people's names just to show respect! In America and England we don't do that and show our respect in other ways! Japan needs to get used to that fact or I shall die trying!"

Similar yet different.

It made Freeda think of the Hitachiin twins, similar enough it's hard to tell the difference, but they are different. They were almost the tails to the Hittachins' head. Kaylee and Freeda's outer appearances were a 180, but their personality was very alike to those who knew little about them. Hikaru and Kaoru's outer appearance were practically the exact same, but their personalities (especially when apart) were almost a 180. Sometime she liked to think that that was why Kaylee liked Kaoru ("I-I DO NOT!") and if Freeda hadn't met Haruhi, then she would like Hikaru.

About at their destination, Kaylee began to sleep calmly, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. The action causing Freeda to sweat-drop, chuckling as she whispered, "_Baka_ girl…"

She pressed open the doors, and before the Hosts could say welcome, Freeda immediately pointed at Kaylee.

"Can I have some help here? The _baka_ chick fell asleep."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"You need to give these animals better care! They deserve it even more then you deserve that stupid trailer!"_

_The animal trainer sighed, "Listen here girlie—"_

"_My name is not girlie! It's Freeda! And I am not male or female, I AM A PERSON!"_

_This response earned a sweat-drop from the animal trainer, "…Riiight."_

"_What up, Dale?" another voice added into the conversation_

_Freeda turned, her lips in a thin frown before noticing another little girl, around her age (about 6 or so)._

"_A-Ah, n-nothing Miss. Kimball." _

_Freeda blinked at the young girl, who was sticking out her tongue at Dale, comically calling him a "liar, liar, pants of fire". Kimball was the part of the last name of Julia Herandez-Kimball, who was the star in their newest movie "Not Just Make-Believe" (which was about this woman –AKA Julia- from LA going into a coma and dealing with her own demons, in the odd themes of classic movies and fairytales). Freeda's mother was sponsoring the movie, automatically giving young Freeda rights to go onto the set (after all, technically, her mother own most of it…). She could distantly remember her mother saying something about Julia having a daughter of her own that was often on set._

_Miss. Kimball looked at her expectantly, her two missing front teeth causing her voice to sound slurred and heavily accented, "W'at 'bout you? Are ya' a liar-liar 'oo?"_

"_Nope! This man—"_

"_His name is Dale."_

"_Whatevar! If you look, he's been neglecting this little baby monkey! Look! He's got no food, and just because he's the runt!"_

_The other girl looked down at the monkeys (who were to be used in the Wizard of Oz/Flying Monkeys scene) and seeing the baby monkey's rib cage she glared at "Dale", and even Freeda had to admit this girl's glare was pretty good for her age._

"_HOW –CENSOR- DARE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN MR. BABY MONKEY, DALE? HE HAS RIGHTS TOO! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW TO DO THIS TO ANIMALS! IT'S CALLED **ANIMAL ABUSE**!"_

_Dale blinked, mostly shocked at how a child would freely curse, and then looked at Freeda and then both girls stating, "**JUST WAIT UNTIL MY MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!**"_

_Ah yes, it was the start of an absolutely BEAUTIFUL friendship.._

_And also the utter demise in Dale's career. :D_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Freeda smiled slightly as she sipped her tea, seated on a couch across from her now sleeping companion as she sat next to her host, Haruhi. (Kaylee being given attention by the twins who were starting to find it annoying how much of a heavy sleeper this girl was)

"Aren't you going to wake up your friend, Freeda-chan?" Haruhi asked

"Nah, she says she hasn't slept in a few days, apparently someone keeps breaking into her house…" The twins sweat-dropped at how much steel was in Freeda's voice, knowing that in-between the lines, she was basically stating "Do it again and I'll snap your necks", and edged away from their usual toy and the momentarily violent Icy Blue.

"I see, so you brought her here so she could sleep in peace? That was nice of you Freeda-chan." Haruhi smiled naturally

Freeda blushed slightly at the comment and smiled back, "I guess, that was mostly just a plus."

"Hmm? What was your initial reason for bringing her here?"

"I don't really know why, I guess it was mostly because she's my friend, and I didn't want her to be left alone her house for another night. The only people she can really be with are her servants, but they have their jobs to tend to, so she can't really be with them…"

"I see. It's really cute how much you care about your friends, Freeda-chan."

Freeda blushed faint pink again, "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Uh… I-I always thought I just d-did it because… because I'm more of a mother hen then I should be towards them… I know it's not something to neither be proud or ashamed of, but…"

"With people like Kaylee, who really have no mother around them in your life, you feel like it's your duty?"

"I-I think so." Freeda smiled as she lifted up her teacup again, "I've been friends with Kaylee for as long as I can remember.. I can even still remember how she'd always just be clutching onto my arm, scared, and silently crying when I first took her onto a Ferris Wheel in London… She was so terrified because this one boy who was riding with us kept rocking the cart and making Kaylee think it'd flip over and she'd fall, ever since she's never been able to go and look over the edge of anything high. She won't look out on her balcony, over bridges, she certainly refuses to go on another Ferris Wheel…"

Haruhi smiled sadly, "I can understand that feeling perfectly..."

Freeda nodded, looking across at her friend before smiling optimistically, "Besides! She's a lot like me when you think about it! I feel like she's my little sister, you know?"

"Aw! So Princess Kaylee is to you as what my little Haruhi is to me—" Tamaki began, appearing out of nowhere from behind the couch

"HOW DARE YOU EAVSDROP!" Freeda yelled, in her surprise throwing her tea onto the blonde

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can understand how you feel about Kaylee," Haruhi sweat-dropped as Tamaki shrank back behind the couch, whimpering something about his 'daughter' and that he was only trying to help out Freeda with her 'daughter/sister', in his emo-corner.

"But I think I can understand Kaylee's part of your relationship."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! READ & REVIEW PLEASE~! :D


	7. A Thousand Years: Luna Clispe: VA

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Thousand Years: Luna Clipse: By VioletAssassian

**Summary Of Chapter:** Luna has had a bit of a hard life, but she still tries very hard. Perhaps that was the reason why Kaylee Kimball & her friends took an interst? Or maybe, Luna isn't as good as hiding her true feelings as she thought she was?

**Paring:** OC Friendship Mostly~

**Theme:** Romance, Humor

**Song Of The Chapter:** "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri

**Notes: **(To VioletAssassian) I liked Luna, but I hope you don't mind that I altered her relationship with her brother. I'm sorry, but she was bullied just WAY too much. Other then that, she was great & thanks for submitting. ^^ I had lots of fun with this (even if there is no OC/Kaoru, mostly just OC friendship XD"), I think I did really well, & I hope you enjoy it! :D

(To Everyone; I have a LOT of stuff to go over, so I'm going to do it like this:)

1) I have a new OC to add to the family~ MEET LEO-TARD! :D He's not mentioned a lot in this chappie, but he probably will soon. ^^

2) One of my non-writer friends told me that Kaylee reminds her of a female/Brittish version of Tamaki! (well, actually, she said she was like the daughter of Tamaki and Hikaru, which is impossible, and she hates Hikaru somewhat so like yeah XD") At first I laughed this off, but then, as I looked over past chapters & wrote this one—I realized she was right! Kaylee is a lot like Tamaki, especially when it comes to her friends… Think about it! You know I'm right! ;D  
>… TAMAKI HAS A FEMALE TWIN killed/ XDDD

3) I killed like THREE birds with one stone for this story, which will explain why it's so long. People kept requesting their OC's reappearance (with the exception of Deanna whose back in America by the time-line here… XD") or all the OCs getting together, so here it is! Plus it's also mainly about Luna, so there's my third! XD

4) This writing style is not really new to me, I use it a lot for poetry (YES I DO DO POETRY) because my usual writing style is more funny and easier/shorter to write. This is one of the few times you'll see it, so don't worry. The next OC chapter will be back to normal. XD

*The sister thing is a reference to what Kaylee refers to her friends (only female) as her sisters. When/If she ever gets a close guy friend, she may or may not call him her brother. Also, I made Kaylee the "cute, little" sister type because in my mind Kaylee is the image of a cute/annoying little sister that everybody can't help but love for who-knows-why. XD

***ALSO WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I WAS SPELLING KONOSHO/**KANAKO**'S NAME WRONG? HOW DID I EVEN MESS THAT UP? UGH… OTL*** (I'll edit it later. XP)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Luna didn't like people.

Well, that wasn't that she hated people, but she was just very introverted and didn't trust them. After the death of her father when she was 3, the way-too-many absences of her mother, and the ignorance of her from her elder brother, she just stopped wanting to be cared for by people. She didn't want them to worry. Luna would always smile, always, because she wanted them to think she was okay with everything, but she wouldn't let them get close. They might see the cracks in her mask, and she didn't want that.

So, she became the invisible girl. The girl you didn't realize was in your class until you had passed around yearbook to everyone else. The girl who was there but just… ignored? Invisible? No word seems to fit it justice.

But then everything changed during her brother's last year of collage. He has readjusted his glasses, seated in the front of the dining table since his father was dead and his mother was never present, before he spoke.

"I think it would be good for you to transfer to Ouran."

Luna's fork clattered onto the table in reply. After more then 10 years of eating dinner in silence, 10 years of ignoring her presence—the first thing he talks about her directly is that he wants to strip her of her environment and place her into a new one. It was like placing a penguin in the Sarah desert.

But what excuse did she have? _'What about my friends? Are you trying to ruin my social life!'_ She had no friends. She knew people who were polite and tolerated her existence, but they wouldn't notice it if she was gone. _'What about my grades? They may very well fall apart at Ouran!'_ Her grades were amazing in that class, the only thing she had problems with was the fact that she had nothing to do, so she'd read the textbooks ahead of the rest of the class. She knew every textbook cover-to-cover by now. _'Why are you talking to me now? No 'did you have a nice day at school?' but an 'I want you to transfer'? What the h*ll?' _She couldn't say that. Luna was polite. Luna was obedient. Luna was a china-doll, a girl where her feelings didn't matter as long as she didn't disgrace anyone. Luna was okay with everything and anything that happened to her.

"…Yes, big brother."

"Don't call me that, it's too friendly. Call me Mr. Clipse. We've been over this."

What happened to that boy in the photographs? The one that'd be showing off his Superman action figure and his Darth Vader helmet off to his little sister? The one who was raising his fists towards the sky as he sat on his father's shoulder? Who was jumping on the bed, challenging the photographer to a pillow-fight? What happened to Henri Patrickson Clipse?

"Yes, Mr. Clipse."

It didn't matter. Luna was Luna. And Luna would do whatever Mr. Clipse wanted her to.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day, she put on the yellow dress, tied on the maroon bow, and attached on the brown loafer to her feet, her hands holding her belongings in a briefcase-like bag. She brushed off every wrinkle, every wrong fold, every knot in her hair…

And then she turned, smiled politely at no one in particular, and walked out the door and into the private school known as Ouran Academy.

And then she ran into _her_, and that was where her so-called "trobules" began.

It was a girl with a mullet-like hair-style, which contrasted deeply with her yellow school uniform. Immediately the fellow classmate stood up and clasped her hands together in apology, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I swear to God!" She glared at a nearby group of girls and a man who was somewhere around his late teens or early 20s as he leaned against a black limo, "BUT LEO-TARD PUSHED ME!"

The man dressed with messy black hair which was tied into a loose ponytail reaching his waist, as if he had yet to comb it, while still wearing his pajamas of a Pokemon t-shirt and plaid sweatpants, turtle-shell glasses on the bridge of his nose, smiled and waved.

"Sorry~ My hand slipped~" he blinked, as if just realizing something, tears rolled down his face, "Toni~! I'm not a 'tard'! Take that back…!"

"YOU ARE SO A TARD, LEO-TARD! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT TONI COULD'VE DIED! IF YOU HAD PUSHED ME INTO THE **STREET**, AS SOON AS I'D GET OUTTA' THE HOSPITAL, I'D HAVE A RIGHT TO SUE YOU, LEO-TARD!" A nearby girl, this one with long brown hair and big blue eyes (making her look more lolita then the average girl) glared daggers at the man

"Toni" sweat-dropped, muttering something about it not being THAT bad…, before turning back to Luna and offering to help her up.

"Hey, my name's Toni of class 2B." She reffered to the other girls, pointing to them one at a time.

Toni pointed at the girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, "That's Kanako of class 1B." A girl with black hair who was clutching a book tight onto her chest. "Jasmine, but we call her Jazzy." A girl dressed in the male's uniform with blue hair, "Freeda." She pointed at the 'Rights-Girl', "And Kaylee, they're all in class 1B too." And then she pointed at the male, "Oh, and that's Kaylee's tutor, Leonardo, but we all call him Leo-tard."

"Hello~!" Leo waved at the sound of his name before growing a deadpan face, new tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed, "Toni! You're such a meanie! I'm not a tard! And my name is Leo…!"

"…Yeah, he's apparently super smart but, eh, not right in the head. Sorry."

Kaylee swooped down, "Yup! Sorry about my weirdo tutor, new-girl!"

"KAYLEE!" Kanako scolded, "You ask for her name, you don't just up and give her one!"

"Okay, new-girl, what's your name?" Everyone sweat-dropped at how the girl only seemed to hear half of what Kanako just said.

"N-New-girl is fine—" Luna stuttered

"No it's not, what do you take us for, rich snobs?" Freeda snapped her gum, smirking

"M-My name is Luna Clispe…"

"LUNA! LIKE IN HARRY POTTER? ARE YOU RELATED TO HER? IS HARRY REALLY THAT HOT?" Leo looked at her, his smile wide and enthusiastic, but made him look retarded (which I assure you, against all evidence, Leo is not XD)

"Er… n-no… Isn't Harry Potter just a story…?"

Leo bent down next to the limo, making strips out of a book, "No… No Hogwarts is not fictional… An-And neither is Spongebob... …But Twilight is, though…"

"LEO-TARD! GIVE JAZZY BACK HER BOOK & STOP MAKING HAMSTER HOMES LIKE TAMAKI-THE-WEIRD-PERV' DOES!" Kaylee ordered as Jazzy tried to retrieve her book of 'Gone With The Wind', "SHE HAS A RIGHT TO READ HER OWN BOOK, YOU KNOW!"

And, like any other sane person, Luna ran away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Then she realized, just as school started and she had finally found her class that THERE WAS NO ESCAPING THESE GIRLS (the tutor, yes, apparently he left in the limo). She had class 1B and 4/6 of the people she had been introduced to (counting Leo) had the same class.

"Ohmigawd, look, it's Luna!" Freeda smiled, pointing as she talked with the three other girls. Almost immediately, Kaylee stood up on her chair (even if she was on the other side of the room, she was noticeable enough for Luna to see her without doing that), waving with a charming smile, "LUNA, LUNA DARLIN', COME HERE!" her outburst causing all to stare.

Luna hung her head down, her face beat red, and she hurried over there, just so Kaylee would stop shouting. As they talked to each other, they were loud, they were noticeable, and though they would invite Luna into the conversation, she always declined as she kept trying to get away.

Too close, too close. They might see her cracks, too close, too close...!

But they wouldn't let her go. She had no idea how, but it was like that, the group had unwrapped like a present on Christmas Day, and there went Luna the Invisible. It was impossible to wrap her back up now, make her back into _exactly_ what she was before.

They could ALL see her now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

These girls wouldn't let her go anywhere…! Luna shivered, clutching onto her wool coat tighter. They made her come into their group, but Luna didn't understand it. Wh-Why? She wasn't any different from her last school! Why did they care? Why weren't they letting her go?

It didn't make sense; Luna was still Luna. Luna was obedient. Luna was polite. Luna was invisible. Luna had no friends. But Luna was alright! Luna—was—alright! But th-these girls…!

Luna had finally had enough when 3 of them (Toni, Freeda, & Kanako) forced another 3 (Kaylee, Jazzy, & Luna, herself) to go into this… this HOST club! She had already been having a bad day, her brother pestering her again about her school, her teachers pestering her for her homework, and-and this group of girls who wouldn't leave her alone! An-And there was this blonde who kept calling her a princess and wouldn't leave her alone, complimenting her, making her feel insecure…! An-And this little boy who turned out to be older then her that kept interrupting whatever she was doing to ask if she wanted cake, th-this man with glasses and this really tall man who both watched Luna like they didn't trust her, studying her, like she was a bug underneath a microscope, making her paranoid! These two twins that kept teasing her, making her cheeks become flannel red or-or becoming indecent and flirting with each other…! This wasn't Luna! Luna didn't go to places like this! So when Kaylee started doing small-chat with her, no one else bothering them for the moment, Luna finally broke.

She threw up the table, knocking the items, Kaylee, and her chair onto the floor, covering her in tea and icing.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I-I'M OKAY! I REALLY AM! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" she yelled, "I—AM—OKAY! I DON'T REMEMBER EITHER OF THEM, AN-AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BROTHER…!" she was crying now, yelling things out of the blue that no one here knew about her (her father's death, her mother's disappearance, and her brother…), "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

Instead of yelling at her, for the stains, for the outburst, for her kidness, for… for anything, Kaylee just spoke with a smile.

"We won't leave you alone, because we can tell you're hurting Luna."

Luna's wet eyes became wide.

She giggled, not like it was funny, but that Luna was being silly for not noticing, "Even though we haven't known each other for long, we aren't like the regular rich stereotyped snobs.

"We're your friends, we care about you. Even if you don't."

She looked down at her stained clothing, as if what she had just said was as simple and as obvious as saying that the sky was blue, "…By the way, does anyone have a towel?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So, all in all, Luna didn't like most people. Or well, she used to.

She smiled wider as she felt one of these people, _her friends_, grab her hand, pulling her towards the rest of the group, though it was still soft and small like a terrified rabbit, scared of nothing and everything.

The group included the second year of class A, Toni Carroll. The "Dependable Party" Sister type*. First year of class B, Kanako Kasugazaki. The "Big, Friendly" Sister type. First year of class B, Jasmine/Jazzy Winters. The "Smart, Reliable" Sister type. First year of class B, Freeda McDales. The "Protective Tomboy" Sister type. And of course, Kaylee Kimball, first year of class B, the "Little, Cute" Sister type, who somehow had brought them all together.

"_Baka_!" Freeda scolded, her hands rubbing together for warmth, "Don't stand out in the rain! You'll catch your death by the cold!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Luna murmured before being interrupted, "D-Don't be Luna-chan! Blame this f*cking weather!"

"M-My driver should be here an-any minute…" Kanako shivered

"He better!" Toni frowned, Kaylee adding onto her statement as she referred down to her damp clothes, her hand firmly around Luna's, "WHY did we HAVE to have open-halls? I DEMAND THE RIGHTS OF CLOSED-HALLS!"

They all raised their fists high, "Hear, hear!" Before bursting into giggles.

Luna liked her friends—

The crowd, still laughing, huddled together for warmth while continuing to wait for Kanako's driver to come and take them to the mall (even if a few of them *coughYOUKNOWWHOcough* didn't like the idea of trying/buying new clothes, there were still plenty of video games and toys to be played with). Luna blushed slightly at the closeness as the group continued making jokes, smiling, always pushing her to jump into the conversation, to not be left out. Luna burst out laughing, leaning on the person to her right (Freeda)'s shoulder; she had missed the smiles and the laughter, having been neglected of the joyous gifts for so long… She wasn't Luna anymore, she was a new, stronger, better Luna now.

So, no Luna didn't, Luna didn't like her friends.

She loved them with all of her heart.


	8. Everything at Once: Nikolina B :Azela

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Everything At Once: Nikolina Brunsvold: Azela

**Summary Of Chapter:** Leo makes everything complicated. Nikolina doesn't mind though—as long as whatever his new mess is, it doesn't get in her way TOO much.

**Paring:** Protective/Demanding Nikolina :D

**Theme:** Romance, (Attempted) Comedy (/shot&killed/ XD)

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Everything at Once" By Lenka

**Notes: **(To Azlea:) Lol, Nikolina was funny! Thank you for submitting her! XD I hope I got her and her personality right! I'm sorry but on her personality, you gave me a lead, which was okay, but you left a lot of empty gaps on her exact personality, so I just assumed this and that. XD (I also gave her a third nickname—Nikolene)

(To Everyone:) I'm SORRY I haven't updated in forever! It's just that life+ school+ Christmas+ family visits+ chores+ vacations+ homework+ a trip we're taking next week and the LOAD of homework I'll get for being absent is killing me… OTL

Also, I REALLY hate letting people down on the fact that I have not chosen their OCs… And it has gotten to the point that I probably will have to VERY-VERY soon. DX

So here's some tips (NOT guarantees) how to get your OC chosen:  
>*Read other people's OCs, if your's sounds similar, it probably won't be chosen<br>*People-watch, the people you find on the street make GREAT ideas for appearances, and the new story-ideas help you become more original

*Flip a coin. Flip is a lot. "OC has sibling, tails. OC is an only child, heads." "OC has dog, heads. OC has goldfish, tails." "OC has 2 parents, heads. OC has 1 parent, tails." Lots of things happen by chance/fate. Don't be afraid to create your OC's own fate by actually USING fate.

*Look at the people around you. Even if your OC is a foreigner, if nobody you have ever met dresses, has the eye-color, or hair-style, chances are, it's unlikely many people will. People whose looks are more believable and that you may find across your street are usually more preferred among OC-Acceptors. (Aliens and such are exceptions however for obvious reasons)  
>*Many people have quirks, so I'd recommend doing 1 popular one (ex. Fangirlboy), 2 not-unheard-of ones (ex. Wears "lucky underwear/tie/shirt/shoes" during important occasions, IS a Twilight-fan), and only 1 strange/original one (ex. Goes sky-diving every New Year's Eve as a form of releasing the bad and cleansing yourself) (I've heard of people doing weirder for those reasons XD); too many of the popular leave people thinking they're a stereotype of something, you can have plenty of not-unheard-of ones but they become details instead of quirks, and too many strange ones turn off the OC-Accepter.

*Check out the extras or the people in the background of your OC's fandom (whether it's in manga or anime), those unnoticed people you can create personalities for. The appearance and such will already be taken care of.

*Too much left unsaid = fail. Too much said = fail. It's like walking on that thin line of foolish and bravery. Try not to fall, or in this case, fail. :3

*If you want the OC-Acceptor to reply to you, no matter what, always add "It's okay for you not to pick my OC, but even if you don't, please send in your advice and comments about my OC so I can create better ones in the future." It certainly makes me instantly like you just a bit more then people who don't write that. Plus, even if you're not chosen, if you like the writer and their characters, you may be able to get some of their secrets~! 8D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a girl screamed, running smoke trails around the school until she ran into a familiar Class 1B, tackling a certain brunette to the ground

"PEOPLES! SAVE ME!" she yelled, hiding herself in the annoyed girl's clothes

"…What is it now? Did you see 'Loki' again?" Toni asked, referring to their secret alias for a certain blonde idiot (just so the Tamaki fangirls wouldn't kill them)

"I bet it was that new portrait of the Pope they were carrying into that Christian Club-thing."

The new-girl's head jolted up, tears stuck in her eyes, "…They have a picture of the Pope?"

Everyone sweat-dropped as they lied, "No…"

"Rabid squirrel?" Luna guessed, Jasmine and Kanako shrugging in reply, "I think she saw the cafeteria's breakfast menu now includes 'ugly cupcakes' (muffins)…"

Kaylee put a finger to her lips, her childhood friend Freeda behind her as she stroked her chin, as they both guessed simultaneously, "Uh, cat?"

"YES! A BLACK CAT CROSSED MY PATH AND THEN IT HISSED AT ME! YOU KNOW I HATE EVIL CATS!"

"Did you hit it with your book-bag again, Niko?" Kaylee smiled, laughing

"…Maybe…"

Everyone sweat-dropped, with the exception of Kaylee who was rolling over with laughter, "That'd be why the cat turned evil then Nikolina."

"…It was the cat's fault…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kaylee pouted as Freeda pulled her down the hall into the Host Club, by now not even bothering to fight back. Plus, she made the mistake of thinking PE was required and signing up for it. Today they had to run the Mile and she was _tired_. WORST—MISTAKE—OF—HER—LIFE.

Nikolina however was walking calmly beside her—actually EVERYONE was walking calmly beside her. Despite the fact they were all basically regulars at the Host Club, Kaylee was still rebellious to the idea. Even the people who used to be pulled along with her were now forced to accept that there was an easy and a hard way of getting them to the Host Club. Either way, THEY WERE GOING TO GO.

Nikolina looked back down at her friend on the ground as Kaylee texted someone with her phone.

"Whatcha' doing?"

"Texting Leo-tard."

Niko pursed her lips, shrugging. She was a newbie to the group, not to the school necessarily, but she hadn't been discovered by the group until about a week ago. She had heard of "Leo-tard", Kaylee's weird tutor, but had never met him.

"I'm telling him that we're going to the Host Club and that he should join us."

Everyone froze before attacking Kaylee, "DON'T TELL HIM TO COME!" They all yelled.

"I already sent it! GAWD!" Kaylee growled, successfully hiding her sick smile of revenge.

Everyone froze when they heard the familiar ring-tone of Dark Vader, Leo-tard's personal ring-tone…

She opened the phone to accept the call, and immediately took it away from her ear when the male yelled from the other line, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A **HOST-CLUB**?"

"Uh…" Kaylee rubbed the back of her neck, "Everyone else goes—" She was oblivious to the gestures everyone was making to kill the phone-call, "So they drag—"

"IF EVERYONE ELSE JUMPED OFF A CLIFF, WOULD YOU DO IT TOO?"

"If it's like playing that commoner game, leap-frog, with a guy NAMED Cliff, sure!"

"…That's it, I'm coming over, YOUR PARENTS WOULD NOT APPROVE OF THIS!"

The call ended and Kaylee looked back up at everyone, "I think this going to be fun~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone just… STARED, in horror (except Kaylee, who was rolling over with laughter) when Leo came onto the school grounds dressed in a loose skirt that showed off his boxers with red little hearts, a tank top with grapefruit (you know… as the "chest"), and a jacket. He was also wearing his long hair down, his neck, fingers, and wrists drowning in jewelry as his face was in poorly dressed make-up, as he held a cigarette to his lips. The space between his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and frustration and his usually smiling lips were dressed as a thin frown and red lipstick.

"…I never imagined your tutor would be a cross-dresser." Nikoline pointed, having never met Kaylee's tutor before

"So… what was the plan exactly, Leonardo?" Luna asked carefully

"I'm going to infiltrate the Host Club as Kaylee's caring mother!"

Kaylee stopped laughing, now angry.

"YOU LOOK **NOTHING** LIKE MY MOM!"

"Well, THEY don't know that! They haven't met her before!"

"They DO know my mom is Julia Hernandez-Kimball! EVERYONE knows what she looks like!"

Leo's face dropped, and he huddled into his new emo corner, whimpering something about being stupid and a failure.

"What about her aunt—" Jasmine began to suggest before being immediately silenced by the rest of the gang, all pairs of hands over her mouth

Unfortunately, that did nothing to help the situation.

He immediately shot up, "KAYLEE! I SHALL PRETEND TO BE YOUR AUNT…!"

"No." she stated bluntly

Did Kaylee want Leo to force her to stop going to the Host Club? Pretty much, yeah. Was she going to let him impose as her precious family? H*ll no.

Leo-tard pouted comically, "…Pwease?"

"No f*ckin' way." She crossed her arms determinedly

Leo's eyes became wide and he put a hand over her mouth, "YOUNG LADIES SHOULD NOT CURSE!"

Toni and Freeda smirked at each other before giving the one-finger salute; "Sh*t."

"D*mn."

"B*stard."

"B*tches."

"Mother f*cker."

Leo collapsed into a melted heap, mumbling, "I'm a failure, an absolute failure, I don't deserve to live if I can't even show a good example to my student's friends…!"

Of course, by now everyone (minus Kaylee and Leo) was VERY anxious to get to the Host Club or to go home (which they would not be allowed to do until they went to the Host Club). So, Kaylee was dragged by 1 girl, and about 3 of the other girls dragged Leo-tard since he weighed so much and the fact that if they left him in front of the school, he'd probably be arrested for suspicious activity.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The arrival at the said club was very… original?

Toni and Luna went to Hikaru.

Jasmine went to Honey and Mori (mostly Mori tho).

Freeda went to Haruhi.

Kaylee decided to work on her homework on one of the empty couches.

And Leo-tard/"Aunt Leah" was talking to Tamaki, who he/she was told was the "president" of the Host Club.

"So as you can see," Leo/Leah continued in an annoyingly stereotypical high "woman's" voice, "I am just worried about my dear stu—I mean, niece and the idea of her being in such a club. I don't want her to be… thrown into the wrong crowd."

"Oh madame~" Tamaki chuckled, "All we do here is try to make young ladies' feel beautiful about themselves—"

Nikolene? She was with Tamaki and Leo-tard/Aunt Leah. She liked Kaylee, and she liked Kaylee coming her (even unwillingly), she would make sure everything seem to be age-appropriate to Leo.

"But there are two boys, BROTHERS, giving awful suggestions—"

"Which as you can see!" Nikolene interrupted, smiling widely as she pointed, "Kaylee has no part in! She's being a very good student and working on her homework!"

Leo turned and frowned.

Oh-ho-ho, Kaylee was not alone. Presently, the twins that Leo had already made obvious he was debating whether or not to approve of were deciding to bother Kaylee while they switched customers. Though from where the three (Tamaki, Leo, and Nikolene) were, you could not hear what they were saying, you could see Kaylee turn red and seem to yell at them as they laughed at her.

While Leo was glaring disapprovingly at them, Nikolene yanked on Tamaki's tie to bring it closer to her face, her voice low and dark, "Loki," Even Tamaki had learned his new nickname, "You're father DID tell you about my ancestry, RIGHT?"

Tamaki nodded pretty much afraid of Dark!Nikolene; his father/the Chairman had told him to be extra-nice and tolerant of Nikolene, the girl convincing the Chairman that she was related to Odin, king of Asguard (the king-god in her Norwegian mythology) (which, by the way, was false). The fact that the girl would randomly yell "I'm a Viking people! My family follows the tradition of rape, pillage, and plunder! FEAR ME!" and the fact that she claimed (and he didn't doubt she did) have a battle-axe at home, and that she wasn't afraid to use it (another thing he doubted was false).

"If Kaylee is forbidden to come here, I SWEAR, I will ask my great-great-great-great-great-great-something-Granpapi to COME HERE and NO LONGER MAKE YOU A MAN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Tamaki nodded and Nikolene let go of his tie and smiled charmingly at Leo when he looked back at them as if nothing had happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

All Kaylee knew was that it MUST have involved brain-washing and hypnotisim.

"AW, KAYLEE~!" Leo threw his arms around his "niece", "I'M SO HAPPY YOU FOUND YOURSELF SUCH GOOD NEW FRIENDS~"

He let her out of his embrace and gave her the puppy-eyes, "I didn't know, I'm sorry! You know I was just trying to protect you, right?"

She had no idea, not a single hint or small thing to notice, about what had made this grown-man change his mind so quickly about the Host Club he used to despise.

She did however did notice Nikolene's happy grin at her and knew that SHE had SOMETHING to do with this. Kaylee glared and Nikolene smiled wider.

So the next day, Kaylee found and released about 54 pregnant cats onto Nikolene's estate, just to make sure she got her proper revenge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Also, I think Hikaru is getting a big head from all his fangirls (From both girls I have AND haven't written about that are still in reviews). /hikarushootsme/ XD  
>Just felt like mentioning all that. XD<p>

Also, if anyone wants to make an OC that likes Leo-tard, that would be most appreciated, since I want to introduce more about him to you guys~ :D


	9. Superman: Anna Jarding: Tbonechick2011

Lovely Wishes

Summary: With all the pollution and city lights in the air, you can't see the stars. So, just wish on an airplane. It'll carry your wish for you; first class. Even if it's "just" about a boy you like. One-Shot Series. OC's Accepted!

Rating: These Will All Be Rated T Just 'Cause I Love Taffy~

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran. I Do Not Own Your OCs. I Just Own My Own Writing And Stories.

What The Radio Says: "Airplanes" By B.O.B And Hayley

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Title:** Superman: Anna Jarding: Tbonechick2011

**Summary Of Chapter:** Leo's life hasn't been as easy as we all imagined, though Anna knew this all along, which is probably why she loves him.

**Paring:** Leonardo/OC

**Theme:** Romance and (Attempted) Comedy (/ifails/ xD)

**Song Of The Chapter:** "Superman" by Joe Brooks

**Notes: **Sorry about the late update! I still wonder how long/many times can I say that without it loosing it's meaning to you people… Lol, I apologize nonetheless!  
><em><strong>ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT!<strong>_ Just so you know I have the last chapter half-baked already! It's going to end just as it started, with Kaylee and Kaoru. I'm still debating whether or not to make it Kaylee/Kaoru or Kaylee over Kaoru or what. Do I have a deadline chapter for you all? No. When I decide to end it, you will know, but it shouldn't be soon if you all keep posting your OCs –winkwink- ;D  
>(If you want, in your review, you can post your opinion. I will read it, listening to you may vary a bit though xD)<p>

(And to Tbonechick2011)  
><em>Leo: "Tbooooooooone-chaaaaaan! My name is Leonardo! I'm not a 'tard! Dx"<em>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I'm no Superman.  
><strong>**I hope you like me just the way I am.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In a third-person's point of view, it was either something to be sympathetic of or to laugh at until took a picture of it and forwarded it reading "LMAO". Though in Leonardo's point-of-view, it was practical.

To everyone else, it was stupid.

"Leo-tard! We're not kids! Why are we holding onto this stupid preschooler-rope?"[1]

"Freeda….! I'm not a taaaaaaard!" Leonardo wailed, overdramatic tears of sadness rolling down his cheeks

Everyone looked at him with a deadpan face, everyone holding up the rope as proof.

"Yes you are."

"Nyyyyaaaaaaa! Meanies!" Leo wailed louder crouching in an armadillo-like position as he sucked his thumb pathetically, still crying

The girls all decided to groan and weakly apologize as they dropped the rope, about to go over and comfort him—

"DON'T LET GO OF THE ROPE!" Leaonardo yelled, pointing an accusing finger with flames for eyes, causing everyone to sweat-drop at his sudden change of personality

The reason for the (now infamous) rope was, to Leaonardo, simple. The Ouran High School Host Club had invited all it's members to a visit the Ootori family's private beach, and since no one knew the town or anyone there, Leonardo decided he and the preschool-rope would accompany them to ensure their safety.

Kaylee ignored her tutor's order, walking up and hitting him on the head, "Oi. We all have bodyguards trailing us like 2 blocks behind us, being all super-bad at hide-n-seek."

Leo clutched his forehead, whimpering like any other totally macho would.

She sighed, lightly kicking his form, "Hey. I herby deem you on vacation until we head home."

Leo looked up with big eyes, the other girls now walking past him on their way to the beach, each speaking as they passed him, "…Whaaaa?"

"Vacation: freedom or release from duty, business, or activity; the act of vacationing." Freeda explained, inexplicably retrieving a dictionary and fake-reading glasses from thin air as she recited from it

"You're off-duty." Toni shrugged

"On recess?" Jazzy shrugged, referring to a judge's court

"On break." Nikolina offered

"Temporarily on leave." Luna replied, thinking back on how her older brother would tell that over the phone or videoconferences to multiple employees (Though he would actually say "Think of it as you being on temporary leave. Forever.")

Leonardo blinked at the girls' retreating figures as they happily walked off to the beach, muttering to him, "Vacation?"

Yes, Leo-tard. You are on a vacation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

To be honest, Leonardo had never been on vacation before. His father had been pinned the blame on for a problem at work, causing his boss to fire him, and it had ruined his family's pride, along with making them go over their heads in economy problems. So, at age 3, his mother taught him how to read all the way into "Junie B. Jones" and basic math, history, and spelling/grammar since she had been a substitute teacher for the district. In retrospect, Leo thought as he walked across the sidewalk, it was probably for assurance that Leo could get his father's boss' job and take revenge on the company. Knowing how that single piece of blame had disrupted his family like it did, that was probably the case…

He skipped about four grades in all, since his mother continued to push him even after being enrolled in school. By the time his peers were already in 4th grade, Leo was taking Algebra 2 at the high school, and even still, his parents didn't find him to be good enough. They demanded more and more, eventually, school was the only time he ever got outside and his recesses and lunch were spent inside the library, studying.

He was in college before age 12, and his parents tried to push him into economy and business though Leonardo, for the first time in his life, resisted.

His parents blamed _her_ for ruining their son.

"Anna Lee Jarding." Leonardo recited, "…I wonder where she is now…"

Anna had been with her father had been giving a lecture at his college as Leonardo had been studying for his chemistry test… that was in 2 months, but still was studying feverishly like he was going to have to do an all-nighter.

She had asked for his name and he had given it, though without his Leo-charm he had now. He could remember Anna's next words and would for the rest of his life.

"_Woah. You do a GREAT answering-machine-robot impression."_

That caught his attention. Why?

Because he wasn't doing an impression.

They began talking, laughing, playing, and having lots of fun as she waited for her father's lecture to finish. They talked about anything and everything. Politics, life, great authors (She had a great love of books and stories in general), and their dreams.

"_I want to change the lives of the next generation and I want to get better at story-telling, MUCH better. What about you, Leo? What's your dream?"_

_"…My parents want me to become the chairman for the Hudson Global Banking Systems."_

_"And you?"_

_"What?"_

_"What do you want to be Leo?"_

_"I… I don't know."_ Leo blinked, his eyes wide with his own realization. He thought about it for a minute before stating after a long beat, hesitating as if he was scared of how Anna would react, _"…N…Not a chairman. I-I don't… I don't want to be a chairman."_

_"That's okay, it's your life, your parents will just have to live with you not being a chairman!"_

Leo gave up on studying as hard as he had been soon afterwards, instead doing other things. He bought Nintendo, a Pokemon and Mario game, went to his study-group and began making friends. He actually became quite close to several of them, like Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, and Johnny Depp [2]… Just to name a few.

And he kept thinking about what he liked doing and what he wanted to do with his life…

He decided on the lowest income profession of them all, the exact opposite of being a big-time chairman of a big-time company.

Leonardo wanted to be a tutor and so he became one. With his high IQ, he didn't even need to finish college to become a tutor, so he dropped out (Though he still kept in touch with his new friends, like just a while ago, he went to Johnny Depp's birthday party).

There was a consequence however to his actions.

His family disowned him

By now he was 14 years old and flung onto the streets.

"_You traitorous son!"_ was the last words he heard from his parents, in which he ran away with his eyes shut tight before he could change his mind. He hadn't heard or seen them since.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It took him about a month before he got his first tutoring job for some 9 year boy named Jimmy who was having trouble in math, in which after a matter of a single year, Jimmy was better then ever and was already on his way to skip a grade if he wanted to.

His next kid was Susanne, who needed help in History. Leo got an email from her parents earlier this year, Susanne had just gotten a degree in Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics thanks to him.

Then Maxx, Science. Victoria, English. Ryan, Spanish… Before he knew it, Leo was the most asked-for tutor in the country at age 19, so, naturally, he was placed under the wing of the best tutors.

Coincidently, it was Mr. and Mrs. Jarding,… Anna's parents.

"_Hello? Is anybody here?"_

"_Oh my—LEO? Leo, it's you!"_ Anna laughed happily, tackling the long-haired teen in a hug, _"You probably don't remember me—I'm Anna, remember when my dad went to lecture at your college and we hung out at the library? I missed you, didn't I give you my number or email or something—"_

Leo laughed, _"Of course I remember you!"_

They were the best years of his life; he even got to help tutor Anna (for free, that's what friends were for after all). Picnics, road-trips (to certain colleges for lectures or to relocate themselves for their new students), Leonardo even got to learn how to play the guitar while traveling with the Jardings for those four years.

Four years…

"_And I'm going to start with the man in the mirror!"_ Leonardo laughed happily as he kicked his feet in the air, singing the Michael Jackson classic as he strummed the guitar with his long calloused fingers, not noticing the longing Anna was giving him from the other side of the car as she hummed along quietly.

Apparently, four years were long enough to get someone to fall in love with you. Leo didn't get the subtle hints that Anna had been apparently giving him until her big brother came along.

_"Hey, break her heart, and I'll break your arm."_

And after about an hour of explaining that his sister loved him and what love WAS, etc. Leo finally got the hint that Anna had a crush on him but was afraid of being denied by him. And since this was the first time Leo had ever even really heard of love, he didn't want to toy with her as an experiment for such. Leo never wanted to do that with any girl, so Leo would tell you with a blush that he'd actually never gone out on a date before.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._ Leo's phone vibrated, reading _"New Text Message: Anna Jerding"_

Without hesitation, Leo readjusted himself on the curb of the street and opened the message.

_hi leo! i havent heard from u in a long while! hows life with ur new student treating u? we all miss you!_

Leo smiled, a blush on his face as he went to his dialer and dialed Anna's number.

"_Hello? Leo?"_

"Hiya' Anna!"

_"Leo! Ohmigawd, mom! Dad! Leo's on the phone! Aw, Leo, I—I mean, WE miss you so much…!"_

Leo just laughed happily, "I miss you too!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

[1]: You know, those ropes with the loops for kids to hold onto so nobody gets separated.

[2]: Lol, I doubt these guys went to the same college if they did at all, but still~ I felt like giving Leo SOMETHING that can't be flung back on him. xD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Neh. I don't like the beginning that much, how everyone just ditched Leo-tard like that… Oh, next OC (if it fits with the story idea anyway) will probably be in the Beach-Episode with everyone! Like, the ACTUAL episode/chapter from the series? Yeah! I feel like doing an expert on that episode, I always liked it! XD

ANYWAY.

In case anyone's wondering: I do officially now have a life!

I have lots new best friends (I still have others, but these are the new ones~): Skye, Chloe, Lexi, Evette, Grace, and Ava (Ava and I gave each other the mutual nickname "Person" since it took us a LONG time to get each others names xD), and at least one of these or my other friends in every class! No guy-friends or boyfriends (not that I want one) though, I do have good aquatint-ships with this guy sitting next to me named Bryce and another named who I've had art classes with named Kevin. I am a hug-aholic (everyone gets like 4,839,587,259 hugs a day) and a recovering Dr. Pepper-addict though I think I'll break next time I'm offered one… I'm still a chick chock full of nerdy-swagger, I still have my signature weirdly-witty charm and Joker-themed jacket, and I still write and draw a lot (I just don't update… OTZ).

And now you're caught up in my life! :D


End file.
